J'aime
by Oreli
Summary: Naruto se promène dans les rues de Konoha... mais pour aller où?Drabble SasuNaru.


**J'aime…**

Drabble écrit juste après une longue balade de nuit, sous la pluie, sans manteau ni parapluie...

* * *

J'aime la nuit.

La nuit, tous les chats sont gris à ce qu'il parait. Moi j'aime la nuit parce que je ne vois pas le monde pareil que le jour. C'est un peu comme si je me promenais dans un univers parallèle. L'ambiance n'est pas la même.  
Quand je marche dans les rues de Konoha la nuit, j'ai l'impression d'être plus léger. Mes jambes fonctionnent toutes seules, ce n'est pas moi qui les fait avancer; c'est elles qui me portent en avant. Et puis quand je lève la tête, je peux voir les fenêtres allumées, comme des dizaines et des dizaines de tableaux vivants qui s'offrent à moi, avec les gens qui bougent, qui mènent leur petite vie sereinement depuis derrière les vitres.  
Et quand je croise des gens, je les regardent pas pareil et ils ne me regardent pas pareil. Quand je marche dans les rues la nuit, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher: je suis heureux.  
Tous mes problèmes deviennent légers, s'évaporent comme des bulles de savon qu'on touche du bout du doigt. Et c'est encore mieux quand il pleut.

C'est marrant de se promener sous la pluie, les mains dans les poches et le visage offert aux intempéries, et voir les autres se précipiter à l'abris, leurs cols remontés, le cou enfoncé dans les épaules, avec un parapluie ou un journal pour préserver leurs cheveux ou leur nuque de l'eau.  
Moi je m'en fiche d'être mouillé. La pluie, ça me donne envie de sauter partout et de chanter à tue-tête des chansons débiles. Et puis je m'amuse à sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques. Après, j'ai les chaussures trempées et les pieds glacés. Alors, pour me réchauffer, je sautille de trottoirs en trottoirs, en m'éclaboussant le bas du pantalon de plus belle.  
Les gens me regardent bizarrement, ils pensent que je suis taré, ou totalement puéril. Mais c'est amusant de faire ça! Et puis c'est que de l'eau, ça sèche, c'est pas grave.

Moi, j'aime faire l'andouille la nuit dans les rues de Konoha quand il pleut.

Ouais, j'adore ça.

Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est après. Quand j'ai sauté partout, quand mes cheveux complètement imbibés font dégouliner de l'eau le long de ma colonne vertébrale et que je commence à trembler de froid.  
Quand je vois se profiler au bout de la rue cette petite maison serrée entre tant d'autres. Quand je vois que les lumières sont allumées, projetant sur le trottoir un petit carré orangé, promesse d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Transi de froid, les dents qui claquent, mon t-shirt trempé qui me colle désagréablement à la peau et, malgré tout, un énorme sourire plissant la commissure de mes lèvres, je frappe à la porte. La poignée bouge, et il ouvre avec un air qui veux certainement dire un truc du genre "_mais c'est qui qui viens me voir à cette heure-ci?_"  
Je vois son visage changer d'expression en me reconnaissant, ses yeux charbons qui s'écarquillent sous la surprise et sa voix irritée qui s'élève par-dessus le fracas de l'averse:

-Espèce de crétin!Qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça sous la pluie? Mais t'es vraiment qu'un abruti ma parole!

J'aime quand il m'engueule comme ça.

Après m'avoir traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux, il me tire à l'intérieur, m'ordonne de m'asseoir sur le canapé et s'empresse de me servir une tasse de ce chocolat chaud qu'il sait si bien préparer.  
Pendant que je me réchauffe les mains en les collant à la tasse fumante et que je sirote à petites gorgées le liquide brûlant, il pars chercher une grande serviette-éponge et se met à me frotter les cheveux avec des gestes secs et maladroits.  
C'est vrai qu'il est pas délicat, mais qu'importe! Moi j'aime quand il est comme ça. C'est sa façon de me montrer qu'il s'inquiète. Il a toujours peur que je tombe malade quand je fais ça.

Mais le mieux, le truc le plus génial, cent fois plus génial que de faire l'andouille sous la pluie, mille fois plus génial que quand il m'engueule, un milliard de fois plus génial que son chocolat chaud, c'est quand il me prend dans ses bras après.

-Naruto, promets-moi que tu ne recommencera pas à sortir dehors comme ça. La prochaine fois prend un parapluie, merde!  
-Ouais, ouais, je promets.

Mais j'aime trop ça pour y renoncer. Alors je croise les doigts dans mon dos quand je lui promets.

Moi, j'aime le raire rager, mon Sasuke!

* * *

Et voili, voilu, voilà… La petite pause po**u**ètico-romantico-humouristique de minuit. Y'a pas, ça fait du bien un peu de légèreté!

Bon, en espérant que ce ch'ti drabble vous ai plu, n'oubliez pas la review et les anonymes sont également acceptés alors vous n'avez pas d'excuse!


End file.
